


Mistaken Identity

by CruelBeauty



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, M/M, Viktor helps, Yuuri gets catcalled, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelBeauty/pseuds/CruelBeauty
Summary: “Hey, skinny jeans! Nice ass!”AKA the one where Yuuri gets catcalled and Viktor sorta helps? He tried at least.





	Mistaken Identity

“Hey, skinny jeans! Nice ass!”

Yuuri immediately whipped his head around in shock at the car with tinted windows stopped at the red light of the intersection. Yuuri’s cheeks burned and he could feel embarrassment clawing at him. There were other cars parked and people walking around him but he was the only one in skinny jeans. The small blonde girl in the short skirt looking at him with sympathy. Of course tonight had to be the night he needed to go to CVS and get tape while wearing his most flamboyant pants because the rest were in the washer. Damn his love for posters and forgetful nature. To be fair how was he supposed to know this would happen. It’s not like he is particularly attractive or anything.

Just as Yuuri was about to run as fast as his legs could take him to the store he heard another loud voice. “Hey, fucker in the car! How about you keep your comments to yourself!” A tall man said. Yuuri looked over the man and couldn’t help but to smile a little. Not only did he stand up for him but dear lord he was hot. Yuuri never would've guessed he would be swooning over someone who just screamed the word fuck to someone in a car and yet here he was. Crazy how life happens like that isn’t it.

He had bangs softly tousled over his eyes and his hair in the back moving softly with the night wind. The neon lights from the bar next door casting pink over his lean frame. How was he so hot? Quickly after, the guy looked over at Yuuri and gave him a blinding smile before walking over to him. “You good?” The man asked softly. Yuuri just nodded, unable to speak.Yuuri ducked his head in embarrassment and continuing walking to the other side of the road, the cute guy following next to him.

They both turned to the left and continued walking in step down the road. Yuuri had never been so sad to have put his clothes on in a hurry. Besides the skin tight jeans he had on an old t shirt on that hung off his shoulders with multiple holes in it, he hadn’t even bothered to brush his hair before leaving. How was he supposed to know he would have a chance encounter with a hot guy!? 

They continued walking in step for several minutes. The sidewalks becoming emptier and emptier. After a few minutes they became the only people in sight. Soon Yuuri began to worry. The mysterious man had seemed nice at first but isn’t it weird they have been walking the same direction for the past few minutes? What if he was some weird abductor of men who get cat called? Before Yuuri let himself descend into panic he spotted the CVS in sight. They were in a fairly residential area and soon Yuuri would be in the store, so even if he was trying to abduct Yuuri he wouldn’t even have the chance. Yuuri was quite proud of his theory. He tried to force himself to relax.

After a couple more minutes of walking Yuuri headed towards the CVS through the parking lot. What he wasn’t expecting was cute (maybe killer?) guy going towards the door as well. Yuuri internally cringed. Okay so this guy was definitely following him or a lot of chance was involved. Yuuri soon began devising his plan. It wasn’t a plan as much as a weird theory. If he got his stuff as quickly as possible then he could get in front of the guy and leave the store before he even noticed. It was brilliant. Especially since most people wouldn’t ever walk all the way to CVS only to get one thing. Not to mention if the guy ended up following him in the store he would tell an employee what’s happening and have the guy escorted out. A win win scenario. Perfect.

The automatic doors slid open and Yuuri walked as swiftly as he could to the paper section. At least it looked like the guy had stopped following him. He was nowhere to be seen around him. Maybe it was pure coincidence? Yuuri let himself relax a bit and scan the tape for awhile before grabbing the cheapest roll. It would probably work just fine. It just had to hold up his trashy posters for the semester.

Yuuri took the tape to the checkout counter and the young lady began checking out the tape and asking all the mandatory questions. Just as he was getting out his wallet the register made a terrible and loud beeping sound. The woman looked confused for a moment before making a disappointed look. “I’m so sorry, sir. It seems my register just crashed. I’m gonna move you to register two down there.” The woman said and pointed over to where a guy was waiting at a register. The one where the guy from earlier just happened to be walking towards with a small box in hand towards the register he needs to go to now.

The gray haired man reached the register before him and set the- box of condoms (!) on the counter. Of course the cute/weird guy was buying condoms, extra large even. Yuuri’s mind couldn’t stop thinking. Was he like buying the condoms he was going to rape Yuuri with? Was this some weird thing where he wanted the victim to realize what was going to happen before it did?

Meanwhile the guy checking out the silver haired man just had small talk with him. The only thing keeping Yuuri from completely panicking was the fact the man had checked out first. If he was hoping to follow Yuuri he probably would have tried to check out after him right? He surely wouldn’t leave first. Yeah, that made sense. It was just Yuuri’s anxiety and paranoia making this totally normal, kind, and apparently large dicked guy out to be a killer or something. The silver haired man left without a bag and walked away from the counter towards the door, leaving the building as Yuuri let out a sigh or relief. Once again Yuuri berated himself, he knew it was just his anxiety stressing him out and yet he had convinced himself this guy was a killer or something.

Yuuri finished checking out his tape, without the register crashing this time. He even spent a little extra time lingering near the exit looking at the various newspapers and signs just incase totally normal cute boy was lingering around the outside. After a few minutes of stalling Yuuri cautiously left the CVS and was quite happy to see the parking lot empty and the man nowhere in sight.

Yuuri walked the rest of the way home with a slight spring in his step. He got his tape. He didn’t get abducted nor murdered. An overall win.

He arrived back to his dorm room and clicked the button on the elevator. He waited a few seconds before it dinged and opened the doors. Yuuri stepped inside not paying attention and nearly shit himself when a familiar voice asked him what floor. Yuuri looked up with wide eyes to look at the man from earlier, wearing an easy smile on his face. “Um, 3rd floor.” Yuuri squeaked out. Oh great. He was definitely being murdered.

The man laughed lightly. “I’m on floor three too.” He said as explanation for the fact he didn’t press any new buttons. Yuuri just looked at the ground, he could feel the blood leaving his face. His soul leaving his body. His mother always told him American colleges were dangerous. Yuuri spent the majority of the ride up to the third floor wondering if his mother would cry at his funeral.

The elevator stopped at the floor and Yuuri left, his feet dragging behind him. Winding down the familiar corridors, knowing this would be the last time he did it. His room was the very last room at the end of the hallway. The pair passed door after door, Viktor still behind Yuuri.

Finally Yuuri reached his door and began unlocking it with shaking hands, the keys rattling in his hands. Finally the key fit in the door and he pushed the door open, flicking the lights on and slowly turning to look at the strange man. Except. The man was unlocking the door across from his. “Um what?” Yuuri said quickly as he looked at the man’s backside.

The man turned just as the door unlocked and faced Yuuri. “What did you say?”

Yuuri tried to piece together his words. “You, um. You live here?” Yuuri asked.

The man laughed lightly and smiled, swinging the keys in his hands casually. The man leaned forward and used his hand to point at the sign on the door that says Viktor. “Well, my name is on the door last time I checked. Unless I made a grave mistake.” He said smiling. “Haven’t you ever seen me leaving my room? We both always leave at the same time every morning? We have the same writing class?” The man, Viktor said, amusement in his eyes.

Yuuri felt guilt and shame swirl in his stomach. He desperately tried to sort through his memories. He went through his mental notes, trying to think of everyone name in his writing class. “Oh.” Yuuri said softly. “You’re the exchange student from Saint Petersburg aren’t you?”

Viktor nodded his head. “The one and only.”

“Oh.” Yuuri said dumbly as Viktor leaned against the doorway.

They both stood in opposing doorways for a moment just looking at each other. “You’re an art major right?” Viktor asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Uh yeah.”

Viktor shuffled in the doorway, his eyes looking at the ground. “I saw some of your art at the student exhibit. It was really good.” Viktor said, somehow making Yuuri feel even worse. Not only had Yuuri forgotten Viktor and thought he was a murder rapist, but Viktor was also exceedingly sweet and liked his art. Yuuri had never felt like such an idiot in his life.

“I was wondering if you are busy this Wednesday? There is this art show and it seems like something you would really like and I don’t want to go alone and it seemed like something you would want to do and I don’t mean like I only want you there because I don’t want to go alone but like- because I want to go with you.” Viktor said quickly, his face turning pink.

Yuuri felt like he was having a heart attack. Was Viktor asking him out? “Uh, yeah. That sounds good.” Yuuri said, he knew his cheeks must be bright red. Between Viktor asking him out and the shock of all of the night he thought he was going to die.

_Many Years Later_

“What!?” Viktor squeaked as Yuuri covered his face in his hands. “You thought I was a murder rapist buying condoms in front of you as some weird torture technique!?” He said with a look of horror.

“Look, I’m sorry! I swear I didn’t mean to. It just all made sense!” Yuuri exclaimed as he waved his hands rapidly.

Viktor dramatically put a hand over his heart and laid back onto the couch, his head resting against Yuuri. “You owe me. I expect many kisses tonight. I can’t believe my husband thought I was going to abduct him.”

Yuuri sighed and pressed a kiss against his forehead. “It made sense okay?”

Viktor let out a deep breath and put his face against Yuuri’s stomach. “I can’t believe I’m going to have to tell people that story when they ask how we met.”

Yuuri gasped. “You can’t tell people that!” He exclaimed.

“Well what are we supposed to tell them then?”

Yuuri thought for a moment. “Let’s just say we bumped into each other on the way back to our rooms and you asked me out.”

“You mean after you realized I wasn’t going to murder you?” Viktor asked teasingly.

“Viktor!”


End file.
